You're my what?
by PhoenixForce42
Summary: 3 days after Kimikos' Sweet 16th Birthday Bash, her father, well who she thought was her father, tells her a big part of her past...she's adopted! She runs off and ends up running in to someone who knows the truth about her and everything else, her father. Who btw so happens to be the one and only Chase Young. ONESHOT, Chamiko father-daughter relationship.


**Hi guys this doesn't follow the timeline of xiaolin showdown so instead of event like Chase drinking the Loa Meng Soup happening hundreds of years ago it's happened not too long ago. When you read it, it will make sense hopefully. So Enjoy!**

* * *

"OH JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! ALL OF YOU!" Kimiko yelled at three specific boys as she ran off in to the forest to be alone.

"Kimiko wait! We're sorry" Raimundo yelled desperate to try fix things.

Clay and Omi just had an ashamed look on their faces. Raimundo was about to run after her but he was stopped in his path by his master,

"Give her time to calm down and she will come back when she's ready. You should all go inside and think about your actions" Master Fung said before walking off, with a Dojo shaking his head and the boys.

"Master Fung we didn't mean for her to get this angry, it was just a joke; taking her PDA" Omi said very upset.

"Yes Master Fung we are sorrier than my aunt Tammy eatin' all the potatoes on Thanksgiving" Clay added. Master Fung just sighed.

"Young monks, do you really think stealing her possession got her that angry? You Raimundo, have played this prank many times before and by now she expects it." Master Fung replied knowing he may have to tell them before she does.

"What you trying to say? That something else has happened to Kimiko?" Raimundo asked getting very curious. As team leader he thought he knew everything about his team and as her boyfriend he thought he knew everything about her.

Master Fung turned back to the three boys,

"I shouldn't be the one telling you this but if I do, you have to promise not to go after her. You must wait till she returns." Master Fung said very sternly.

"Promise" Omi and Clay said in unison walking up to him.

"Promise" Raimundo whispered a lot more reluctantly.

"Well before you were snooping on her messages, she received some shocking news from her father in Tokyo….She is adopted". Gasps where heard and shock faces were worn.

"I cannot tell you who her birth father is, that is for her to tell you" and with that Master Fung and Dojo walked back in to the temple without another word.

"Well, we are very stupid" Omi said.

"Poor Kimiko, not knowing for 16 years of er life that Toshiro isn't her papi" Clay added taking off his hat.

"I'm a terrible boyfriend" Raimundo finished. He stared in to the dark forest where Kimiko had run off to,

"Kimiko" he whispered to himself

* * *

Tears flew out of Kimiko's eyes as she ran and ran through the forest,

'How could he? How could he not tell me? How could he lie?' Kimiko thought to herself as she ran further and further until she reached the top of a rocky cliff.

As she ran towards the peak of the cliff she saw a dark figure just standing there staring at the view.

She slowed down and moved closer very quietly to get a better view of who it was. But she couldn't help it her tears, even though they were stopping, were still flowing. She sniffled.

Immediately the figure turned around to reveal it was Chase Young.

Kimiko was too sad to act shocked and he just stared at the sight before him.

"What are you doing here?" Kimiko asked wiping her tears away, breaking the silence between the two. Chase just stared at her.

"I am free to wonder where I like, why are you crying?" Chase asked.

Kimiko just rolled her eyes and knew he wouldn't attack so walked towards the peak and sat down.

"Why do you care?" Kimiko asked with attitude. Chase knew he couldn't tell her the truth.

"Well…ermm…I can't battle you if you are not fighting 100%. Maybe I can help" Chase said sitting down next to her. Kimiko just raised her eyebrows at him.

"Whatever. If I tell anyone it might as well be you" Kimiko said as her tears finally stopped rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh please don't tell me this is about your worthless leader of a boyfriend" Chase interrupted not really wanting to feel like ripping off Raimundos head.

"Shut up! Do not speak of Raimundo like that. He's the best leader any team could ask for and the most caring boyfriend I have ever had" Kimiko retaliated. Chase was surprised by the defensive mode she just put on. _'So she really cares for this boy'_ he thought to himself. She let out a sigh.

"I just found out from my dad I am adopted" she finished.

His eyes perked up but realised he just couldn't, so he went with his second option. "So?" Chase asked.

"So?... SO? What do you mean so? For 16 years I have been living a lie. Don't you understand? My father isn't my real father! He let me and my friends celebrate my 16th birthday in Tokyo with him only 3 days ago. He said he was supposed to tell me then but he didn't want to ruin my birthday. " Kimiko said raising her voice and getting a bit annoyed.

"But he still raised you and gave you a home and such. He took care of you, when your real parents couldn't". CRACK Chase's heart broke and shattered in to pieces. He felt his insides twist and crumble whilst his face stayed kept the same straight expression. He was a master of many things, hiding his emotions being one of them.

He just turned his head from her and looked ahead he couldn't give her eye contact.

"Yes, I know that. I am thankful for that. But how do I know if my parents couldn't look after me? How do I know if they weren't threatened or something or keeping me would put my or their life in danger? I would want to know them or who they were at least." She replied quite defensive.

Chase looked at her wide shocked eyes.

"Wait, are you saying even after having everything in your life now in Tokyo, you would want to risk all of that and know your birth parents" Chase asked trying to clarify.

"Exactly" Kimiko said simply. This shocked Chase.

"What if your father was a very bad person?" Chase asked.

"Well, I guess that explains why he gave me up. But I would still want to see him and give him a hug. Even if he has hurt someone or killed someone, nothing would change the fact that he is still my father. Besides, criminals and bad people are sometimes misunderstood." Kimiko said actually amazed that she is having a proper conversation with the one and only Chase Young.

Chase was dumbfounded. He was speechless so he just looked away from her and straight ahead towards the starry night sky and the dark forest that lies ahead of them.

"So, why are you here? I told you my story, so you tell me yours" Kimiko demanded. Chase let out a quick laugh, as he remembered how a certain woman he knew was also as demanding.

"Like I said I can wander where I like, when I like" Chase replied. Kimiko let out a loud puff before finding a loop hole to what he just said.

"Fine then, why out of all places are you wandering here at this time of night on this specific date? And don't give me any I wanted to crap" she stated. Chase laughed again at her determination; he hasn't laughed a natural laugh in a very long time. Usually it's an evil gloat or evil laugh.

His insides were still churning but his heart had opened a bit. He could feel some darkness evaporate away and finally gave in.  
"Today was the day I lost a very special woman in my life. Her name was Mei" he spoke with a heavy heart.

Kimiko's eyes widened,  
"Ooo I didn't know you had a girlfriend, what she do? Run away because she found out how evil and mean you can actually be?" she laughed and pushed his shoulder in a jokey kind of way. He stared at the shoulder she had just pushed before replying sternly,

"No, she was my wife and she was murdered".

Kimiko face palmed.

"I'm such an idiot, I'm sorry for your loss. Growing up I was always told that talking about someone you care about helps the pain in your heart die. It helps you face the hard past but makes you remember the good memories you share with them".

Chase turned his head to face her, his golden eyes shimmering in the darkness which surrounded them.

"Our relationship was cursed from the moment I laid my eyes on her. In my line of work, I'm hated by a lot of people, as you've seen. But she stood by me through everything I been through. She was tough and strong but had a sweet and kind heart. I was on the side of the Xiaolin before she died. I drank the Loa Meng Soup before she died as well and always felt guilty about it. It's complicated". He turned away as he finished.

"Chase you listened to me, now it's my turn to listen to you. When the sun rises then we can go back to hating each other but for now just _open your heart and let your beautiful flames dance with you_" Kimiko said quoting someone very familiar.

His eyes grew in realisation.

"That quote, where did you hear that from?" he demanded. Kimiko took out the locket that was hidden under her gi and handed it to him.

"It's engraved on the back. I had it ever since I can remember but I could never open it. I called every lock smith I could in Tokyo and not one could open it. Whenever I asked my papa, he would just say it's up to you to find out. I guess now I know why" her face dropped in sadness.

Chase just rubbed the locket back and forth with his thumb. He wondered why he didn't see it when he buried her body.

"It can only be opened with a special handmade key, one of a kind" Chase said handing it back to her. Kimiko just mouthed 'oh' and put it around her neck.

"Wait, how do you know?" Kimiko asked curious.

"I made one for Mei years ago. Many people make them" Chase replied before he continued his story.

"What happened was that Guan was always my rival, well he still is but that doesn't matter. He was always one step ahead. The Heylin sensed my anger towards him and decided to exploit it. I married Mei and we were happy but we were young and I wanted to beat Guan more than anything. 9 months past and even with all my training I couldn't beat Guan. So I fell for the trap and ended up drinking the Loa Meng Soup Hannibal Roy Bean gave me. I turned in to a reptilian monster but managed to transform back to human form. With this new evil power that overcame me I went back to challenge Guan. Back then I wasn't completely evil because there were a few very important things in my life that I had to look after and care for".

"Mei!" Kimiko shouted out like a little listening to a bed time story.

"Yes Mei, the little kindness and heart I had left was because of her and our little da…dream in life. When I went back I saw the Heylin army were attacking the temple."

As Chase continued his story he closed his eyes remembering the day like it was yesterday

_Flashback (chase POV) 16 years ago_

_Fighting and fire were everywhere. I felt the evil within me taking over as I searched for Guan and only Guan. When Xiaolin Soldiers yelled for help, I just walked past them one by one with no care in the world._

_Soon I came across him, my goal, Guan. He was fighting off some Heylin rock people. _

_I smirked as I walked nearer and nearer. He looked over to me,_

"_Chase! Where have you been? M..." he couldn't finish his question before I punched him in the gut._

"_What are you doing?" He managed to cough out, before taking a strong stance._

"_Ha! Come fight me Guan, I have more strength then you can ever imagine" I said as I smirked and took my fighting stance._

"_You drank it didn't you" he yelled at me. I laughed and I'm pretty sure he took that as a yes. _

_I jumped at him and began to fight him. _

"_Chase stop this!" He yelled blocking my attack._

"_Why should I? My only goal is to destroy you!" I replied throwing another punch. This time it connected with his jaw and he fell to the ground. _

_This was my perfect chance to finish him off. As I prepared for my final attack against him he shouted,_

"_Because you have a wife and a daughter you idiot!" I froze there and then. How could I forget about Mei and my 3 day old daughter? _

"_They're in this chaos somewhere and need your help! MEI CAN'T HANDLE ALL OF THESE HEYLIN ON HER OWN WHILST LOOKING AFTER YOUR DAUGHTER!" He continued to shout at me. _

_What was wrong with me? I stood straight, in shock with all my memories of: meeting Mei, getting married, the pain my hand went through when she was giving birth. How could I just forget? _

"_FIND THEM NOW!" Guan finally finished yelling as he stood up to see my shocked state._

"_Ahhh" we heard screams and immediately looked back to see a xiaolin monk get devoured. Loads of rock monsters were heading in our direction. _

"_I'll hold them off, go find you family" Guan said picking up is staff and preparing for battle._

_I wanted to say I'm sorry but, I just couldn't. I wasn't myself but I just pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind and ran off to find my family, my small but perfect family. _

"_MEI!" I yelled whilst I ran._

"_MEI! WHERE ARE YOU?" I repeated. I ran inside the temple that was burning. _

_There were more monks running outside._

"_Run Chase this temple is going to collapse" a monk said to whilst running towards to exit._

"_Wait, where's Mei?" I yelled back. _

"_I'm sorry I don't know" they replied. Anger rushed through me. I let out a growl and ran towards the sleeping quarters. The building was falling apart piece by piece and fire roared through the halls._

"_CHASE! HERE!" I stopped dead in my tracks and turned my head. It was Fung and he was helping an injured no. My voice disappeared and my throat suddenly became dry. _

"_Mei" I whispered before running in their direction._

_She was badly injured and hurt. Blood was stained on her clothes and seeping through her sides._

_She was coughing,_

"_Mei," I began but was interrupted, _

"_I'm fine for now but we need to get out of here" she replied, barely. Fung handed her to me and I carried her bridal style._

"_Thank you Fung" I said before we began to run._

_He nodded back to me._

_We began to run as fast as we could out of the temple. She winced in pain with every movement. She wasn't fine, it broke my heart. This is all my fault._

_We got out just before the temple collapsed, and I put her down. She began coughing and something clicked in my head._

"_Where is she?" I asked Fung. He didn't reply so I asked, practically yelled, again_

"_WHERE IS SHE?". _

"_Chase" Mei called to me._

"_I hid…I hid her in the…woods. Find her before…they do." She coughed out. She was beginning to cough up blood. It was torturous to watch. _

"_I'm so sorry Mei, this is all my fault" I said bending down to her to hold her hand._

"_No it's not. My body won't be able to go on. This is it for me" She whispered as she finally stopped coughing. _

"_No please don't leave me" I said my eyes were watery but no tears fell._

"_Chase protect her; do whatever you have to do to protect her. Don't let her die." Mei spoke I let go of her hand._

"_By the time you find her, even if you do bring her back here, I will be gone. This is goodbye Chase" Mei whispered tears falling down her cheek._

_Still no tears fell. I felt like crying but nothing would fall. What have I done to my body?_

_I bent down a gave her one last kiss. When my lips touched hers it was electric, my one true love. But everything had to come to an end. When we broke apart she continued to speak._

"_I left her in the east part of the forest. By our secret hideout , you know , where our baby girl was first made" she tried to laugh but it only brought pain. I smiled and nodded. I stood up and turned to Fung._

"_Stay with her to the end" I told him._

"_I will" was his only reply. I nodded my head once. _

"_I'm fine… NOW GO! FIND HER!" Mei demanded as she lay down on the ground. _

_I smiled and took in one last look,_

"_Goodbye Mei" I whispered before turning towards the forest. I knew exactly where I had to go._

"_Chase!" I heard Fung yell behind me. I quickly turned my head towards him._

"_You know what you have to do to when you find her. Don't hesitate it's not safe" he said_

"_I know" I said in a low deep voice before I ran off. I knew exactly what he meant and I had to do it, no matter how much I didn't want to._

_I ran through the forest as fast as I could. I had to get to my baby girl as fast as I could._

_On the way a few rock monsters got in my way but I dealt with them fast. _

"_Well Chase, where are you going in such a rush" I heard Hannibal's voice. I stopped and looked up a nearby tree to see him standing up on a branch. He couldn't have known about the baby could he? We kept Mei's pregnancy well hidden. _

"_Was it you Hannibal?! That burnt down the temple! That killed Mei!" I yelled in anger._

"_Ahh yes your precious wife. No it wasn't me I only gave you the soup so you could kill Guan" he said calmly. He was really getting on my nerves._

"_Then who was IT!" I demanded. I will destroy and rip them apart limb by limb. _

"_Tell you soon. But not now" Hannibal said and with that he was gone. Agh! _

_But I didn't have time, I continued to run. _

_When I did get to the hideout, luckily no one was there and I found her my beautiful baby girl. She was wrapped up in the blanket I attempted to make for her when Mei gave up sewing. She was horrible at stereotypical female activities. _

"_Here come to papa" I said holding her in my arms, rocking her back and forth. Then it clicked and I remembered what Fung said. No time for hesitation. _

_With her in my arms, I ran towards the city. On my way I heard thunder and realised it was beginning to rain. Instinctively I hugged her closer to my body so she wouldn't get wet. _

_When I arrived in the city, I saw a man walking out of a limo and walk in to a big house. Perfect. When he walked in I walked up the stairs kissed my child and left her at the front door with a note of her first name and birthday. I rang the bell and quickly hid behind a building._

_The rain was falling very hard and fast. I was getting soaked but I didn't care, I just waited for someone to open the door. Suddenly a light by the door turned on and I knew it was time. A short man opened the door and took her in. _

"_Goodbye Kimiko" I whispered to myself as I felt a tear fall from my eye. My heart and soul vanished as I felt my heart engulf with evil. I turned around and transformed in to the reptilian dragon and flew away in to the grey sky._

_End of Flashblack_

"I eventually found the heylin guy who started the attack and killed him with my bare hands as an act of revenge. I also found Hannibal and trapped him away." Chase said to a bewildered Kimiko.

"You had, have a child?" Kimiko asked. Chase let out a sigh and turned to her

"Yes I do" he said.

Kimiko's face widened and then softened as they looked ahead in silence.

Chase began to see a glimpse of the sun and stood up to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Kimiko asked as she whipped her head in his direction.

"It's sun rise, time for us to hate each other again" Chase replied calmly.

Kimiko stood up energetically,

"But you can't I want to know more about her. How old is she? What's her name?" she asked with much enthusiasm.

Chase stopped dead in his tracks and turned in his a little so he could see her from the corner of his eye. He had to say it, he couldn't hold it back any longer.

"She turned 16 three days ago, her name is Kimiko… I'm your birth father" he said before disappearing there and then.

Kimiko fell to her knees in shock. She stared at the ground, her eyes not blinking.

_All that time? What he told me… my mother _she thought to herself.

"You're my what" she whispered to herself.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) Review, Favourite and all that jazz. I don't know if I should make this a multi chapter story. If I do it would only be around 4 chapters long or less even. Either way let me know if you want to read more or not but for now it's staying a oneshot! **

**Hope you had a great holiday season and Happy New Years! :D **


End file.
